


冻柠乐走冰

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink





	冻柠乐走冰

00

赖冠霖从来没想到小小的香港大学能塞下这么多人，不过其代价自然是早上九点半排地铁站升降机的队伍能从A出口排到B出口再折回来。不过幸好，周一没早课。

每年来港大的台湾学生不过十个左右，今年的数字破天荒涨到十五个。而赖冠霖无疑是一众新生里最出挑的。高挑的身材，哪怕在女生中也很少见的冷白皮，一双大眼睛水亮水亮，笑起来左边脸颊还有一个酒窝——不过他不常笑就是了。小时候曾在LA生活过一段时间，意味着听课几乎不存在语言障碍；成绩也优异得过分，居然拿到了入学奖学金——要知道，港大给台湾学生的名额从来少得可怜。

这样一个现世江直树出现，早就让台湾同乡群炸开了锅。

不过赖直树倒乐得清静，Facebook常年长草，Instagram从来是私人账号，连微信和WhatsApp都是为了方便学业，来到香港后才注册的。向来喜欢独来独往的他，连台湾学生会组织的新生活动都懒得参加。因此坊间对赖直树的传言，几乎传不到本人的耳朵里。也正因如此，开学前真正见过赖冠霖的人甚少。

开学第一天，没有早课的赖冠霖成功避开人潮，去星巴克买了杯咖啡，晃悠着走到了荷花池前的台阶，随意坐下。

许是上课时间，真正在校园里走动的人实在不多。这时赖冠霖身边，只有一群在地上跳动啄食的小麻雀，和一颗栗子头。

咦？

麻雀们围在栗子头脚边，抬头看着他手里的赛百味，一有面包屑落下，就窸窸窣窣地凑在一起啄着。

栗子头被这个场景逗笑了，干脆将手里剩下的面包碾碎，零散地洒在周围。麻雀们高兴坏了，扑棱着翅膀从四面八方飞过来，踩着太阳的光斑一跳一跳。

栗子头“哈哈”笑出了声。

同样笑出声的还有赖冠霖。

栗子头闻声抬起头，正好对上赖冠霖的目光。

不知是不是起的太早，视线还有些模糊，赖冠霖眼里的那人散着光晕，阳光从侧面打过来，让眼球闪着琥珀色，还点亮了那人上翘眼尾里的点点晶莹。

栗子头嘴角还留着笑，桃花眼微微弯起。见赖冠霖有些奇怪的表情，轻轻眨了眨眼，像是在问问题，又像是在掩饰这莫名其妙的尴尬。

干。

赖冠霖在心底骂道。

饶是面上再高冷，谁在心里又会拒绝那样一张脸？更何况，赖冠霖是晓得自己的，妥妥的外貌协会。

以及，自己的性向，自己更是清楚，而在外人看来，也只是万花丛中过片叶不沾身罢了。

就这样愣了几秒，赖冠霖自知失礼，向那人微微颔首表示歉意，便把眼神别了过去。

过了一会儿，栗子头离开了，麻雀也慢慢飞走了，倒是有一只锲而不舍地站在赖冠霖身边，转着眼睛看着他。

“别看了，我没吃的。”赖冠霖心里烦闷，狠狠地麻雀瞪了一眼。

麻雀：？？？？？？？

 

01

老祖宗说”食色性也“，赖冠霖不是喝露水的仙子，总逃不过要挤餐厅的。

老祖宗又说躲得过初一躲不过十五，逃过早上上学大潮的赖冠霖，逃不过中午出来觅食的莘莘学子。身高鹤立鸡群的赖冠霖看着取餐窗口面前乌泱泱的人头，捏着手中的小票，深深叹了口气。

突然感觉身后有人用手指戳了戳他的肩膀。赖冠霖扭头一看，栗子头正抬着好看的大眼睛看着他。显然栗子头也认出了他来，怔住了一瞬。

简短的句子从嘴里吐出：“Excuse me? Have you paid?" 英语带了韩国人特有的口音，尾音稍稍上扬，几个爆破音小小浊化，软软糯糯的，像栗子头说话时鼓动的脸颊肉。

赖冠霖觉得嘴里塞了一大口棉花糖。

栗子头的问题不是没来由的冒犯，庄月明楼的美心本算是港大内最大的几个餐厅之一，可无论是付款还是取餐的队伍，都已经排出店外，绵延不见尽头，这时候走进来的人的确很容易混淆。

赖冠霖浅浅一笑，左脸颊的酒窝若隐若现："Yes." 栗子头挠了挠后脑勺，咬着下嘴唇，轻轻说了声”Thank you"就走开了。

连害羞的样子也这么可爱！赖冠霖在心里高声尖叫着。

赖冠霖不自觉地目送着栗子头走进付款的队伍。站定后，栗子头抬起头来，看向赖冠霖的方向。两人四目相对，栗子头不好意思地笑了笑，微微点头，赖冠霖也用笑容回礼。

队伍开始挪动，栗子头很快又从视线中消失。

 

02

赖冠霖没想到，自己和栗子头的第三次见面，是在当天下午的通识课上。

他是掐着点走进教室的，没想到教授已经开始上课，推开门的时候引起了一阵不小的骚动。他低着头找了离门最近的一个座位坐下，重重吐了口气，却听见身边人的一声轻笑。

本身“迟到”就让赖冠霖足够尴尬，如今甚至有些恼了。

他斜眼睨过去，却发现栗子头正笑眼盈盈地看着他。

“哦？”赖冠霖坐直了身子。什么恼不恼的，见到他的一瞬间脑子里只有快乐。

“又见面了。”赖冠霖又惊又喜，身子不自觉地向身边人倾了倾。栗子头压低声音说：“是啊。今天中午谢谢了。”

“你是韩国人？”

“嗯。”栗子头点了点头，随即将视线集中在电脑屏幕上。赖冠霖刚想张口介绍自己，也只好作罢，把注意力放在课堂内容上。

半分钟后，赖冠霖放弃挣扎。

本身选这门课就是为了填满课表的下下策，对内容毫无兴趣，再者这本地讲师的港式口音太重，饶是英文作为半个母语的赖冠霖听来都有些吃力。大概唯一的惊喜是栗子头吧——赖冠霖也决定为了栗子头继续上这门课，可他也是让赖冠霖整节课心猿意马的罪魁祸首。

栗子头是韩国人，可惜自己对韩语或韩国一无所知——仅有的记忆是高中班上的女生对韩国偶像的激烈讨论和在LA认识的韩国同学Daehwi，同样足够可爱，可与身边这人相比还是差距不小。不过在LA生活已经是许多年前的事，那位韩国同学的长相也记不大清，也不知道自己是如何得出“差距不小”这个结论的。赖冠霖将其归因为“情人眼里出西施”，尽管到现在还不知道这位“西施”姓甚名谁。

胡思乱想到最后，赖冠霖得出的结论是，去选一门韩语课试试。

晕晕乎乎听了两个小时天书，讲师突然中断讲课内容，说要介绍一下tutorial的安排。赖冠霖看着给出的时间表头疼，自己每周为什么还要多花一个小时在这个不知所云的通识课上。

“下面我来介绍一下我们的tutor。”讲师刚说完，栗子头缓缓合上电脑，站了起来。

我去？赖冠霖瞪大眼睛，视线跟随者尝试用手托住自己快掉在地上的下巴。

老天爷，不要告诉我这个长相十八岁撑死二十岁的可爱男孩是这门无聊透顶的课的tutor。

“这位是Jihoon，首尔中央大学毕业，现在在港大读PhD，他负责这个学期周一和周二的tutorial。”讲师介绍的同时，栗子头，不对，Jihoon扫视了一圈在场的学生，浅浅笑着，点头示意。

赖冠霖当即在心里向这门通识课表达了十万八千分的爱意。

等Jihoon坐下，赖冠霖依旧没有合上他的嘴。Jihoon见赖冠霖惊讶到快要吃下拳头的表情，笑出了声：“这是什么反应？”

“那个…老师。”赖冠霖说出“老师”这个词的时候觉得嘴巴里嚼着一大把黄连，苦到发酸，怎么说怎么别扭。

“叫Jihoon就好了，我也大不了你几岁。”

“嗯，请问你有WhatsApp吗？”赖冠霖掏出手机，打开拨号盘。以交流课程为由要tutor的联系方式，顺理成章毫无破绽。赖冠霖开始庆幸自己的迟到，近水楼台先得月，这绝佳的机会可不常有。

果然，Jihoon欣然答应，接过手机开始输入自己的号码。赖冠霖心满意足地拿回手机，打开WhatsApp给Jihoon发送了一个emoji笑脸。Jihoon打开讯息，看着赖冠霖的profile，姓名是中文，他开始一个字一个字地认：“拉一宽…这个字念林吗？”

“赖冠霖。原来你认识中文？这几个字可不容易。”

Jihoon习惯性地用手挠了挠后脑勺：“认得一点，念本科的时候去中国交换了半年。对了，我也有汉字名。”说着，赖冠霖看着他切换键盘，慢慢地敲着拼音。不一会儿，赖冠霖收到了讯息：

“朴志训？名字很好听诶。”

“是吗？”朴志训低头笑了笑，“谢谢。”

“韩文名就是Jihoon吗？”

朴志训正在低头存着赖冠霖的号码，听到提问抬起眼来：“嗯，박지훈。”

“啪叽昏？”赖冠霖模仿着朴志训的发音，说出来把自己都逗笑了，而朴志训早已笑得满脸通红。

嗯，一定要去学韩语。朴志训在发“hoon”音时轻轻撅起的嘴唇有多可爱，他自己不知道，赖冠霖看得一清二楚。

等两个人开始收拾东西准备离开教室的时候，往身后一看，人早就走光了。下一堂课有几个早到的学生站在教室门口瞪着他们，不知所措。

hello？谈恋爱也注意一下时间吧？

赖冠霖瞪回去：看什么看？

而朴志训压根不敢看他们。

 

03

之后，无事发生，一切都十分正常。正常到过分，赖冠霖咬牙切齿。

正常的问候，正常的上课，正常的眼神交流，甚至没有多匀给自己一个笑容。赖冠霖甚至在课上瞪了朴志训好几次，可朴志训沉浸在自己的讲课内容中，十分认真地解答每一个学生提出的问题，并没有感受到几米开外火辣辣的目光。

尽管交换了WhatsApp，却也只是在赖冠霖发了微笑emoji以后，朴志训回了一个眨眼emoji。仅此而已。

没意思。赖冠霖气到跺脚。

唯一的小庆幸是，每一周的tutorial之后，赖冠霖总能在楼下的美心见到朴志训，仿佛晨昏定省，无一例外。

如果不是朴志训把一大杯冻柠乐洒在赖冠霖的华伦天奴衬衫上的话，他们真的只能是快餐店点头之交了。

 

04

朴志训涨红着脸，看着棕色的可乐在雪白的布料上张牙舞爪地伸展，顺着衣摆滴下来，顺便濡湿了黑色牛仔裤。赖冠霖右胸前甚至还挂着两片柠檬。

同样傻眼的还有赖冠霖。几分钟前他端着饭菜走到座位上，看到不远处拿着小票去取饮料的朴志训，微微一笑打了个招呼。起身拿个餐具的工夫，迎面撞上端着冻柠乐低头不看路的朴志训，自己的新衬衫毁于一旦。

居然也走了冰。这是那杯冻柠乐一滴不剩地洒在他身上时，赖冠霖的第一反应。

爱喝冻柠乐走冰的人真的不多。

乐观不过一秒，现在的赖冠霖只能摊着手，像根柱子一样杵在原地，走也不是，动也不是。

朴志训大脑当机了好几秒，才像大梦初醒似的慌忙扯了两张纸巾在赖冠霖胸前胡乱擦着，一边擦一边慌乱地念叨着“对不起对不起”，还小声用韩语埋怨了自己几句。

湿透的衬衫黏在皮肤上，赖冠霖轻易地感受到了朴志训指尖的触感。隔着湿漉漉的布料，指纹的凹凸不平被磨去，而更像小猫的肉垫在胸腹上挠过。

痒。

朴志训的手不断向下，换了一张纸巾，想揩去牛仔裤上的可乐渍。

在碰上胯线的那一瞬间，赖冠霖咽了口口水。

在自己的反应变得更糟之前，赖冠霖稍稍向后退了一步：“不用了。”

朴志训僵硬地停下动作，把吸满可乐的纸巾扔到垃圾桶里，垂着眼不敢看赖冠霖，仿佛下一秒一颗珍珠就要从眼眶里掉出来。

“那...那个...你等会儿还有课吗？”朴志训又羞又急，舌头开始打绕。

赖冠霖不自觉地挑了挑眉——所幸这表情没有被朴志训看到，“没有了，一个下午都是空闲的。怎么了？”

唔，讲会计课的死肥佬怎么会有眼前快要熟透的甜栗子好看。

“我就住太古堂，在校内。如果可以的话...去我房间把衣服换下吧，我帮你洗干净。真的很对不起！”

衬衫已经成这样了，手洗哪里洗得干净，送洗衣房都够呛。

可赖冠霖几乎想都没想，笑到连牙花子都露了出来：“好啊！”

一件衬衫而已，用脚趾头想想都知道，这买卖太划算了，太划算了。

这回，朴志训在赖冠霖的记忆里，彻底是冻柠乐味的了。恰好是自己最喜欢的味道，赖冠霖又乐天派了起来。

 

05

朴志训是博士生，在hall里也是某层楼的tutor，因此自己拥有一件单人间。鸽子笼一般的空间一个人还勉强有余，多塞进一个人——更何况是赖冠霖这种大个头——就显得逼仄了。

朴志训跟在赖冠霖后面，带上了房门。房门甫一关上，赖冠霖就等不及开始一粒粒解开扣子，把可乐味的衬衫脱了下来。倒不是有什么其他莫名其妙的想法，只是被可乐浸湿又被风干的衬衫粘在身上，甚至还残留着糖精的黏度，换做是谁都想在第一时间把这块布给脱下来的。

朴志训在瞄到赖冠霖露出的肩颈和锁骨以后，迅速扭过头去，不自觉干咳了两声。突然又反应过来，都是男人，害羞什么。可等他鼓足勇气向赖冠霖投去视线的时候，看见的是赖冠霖完全裸露的上半身。他在心里不住地惊叹，青年人的身体线条仿佛意大利某个教堂上的浮雕——自己以前旅游时曾见过的——刚硬又柔和，每一寸肌肉就像那雕琢过的大理石，午后的阳光从百叶窗里钻进来，打在身上，闪着灼热的光。

一定是因为距离太近了，朴志训想着，向后退了一步，大腿却磕上了书桌，疼得朴志训“嘶”地倒吸一口冷气。赖冠霖闻声，转过头来。

“那个…”朴志训张嘴才发现，自己的嗓子涩得慌，“你可以去衣柜里找件衣服先套上，”随后从赖冠霖的手里拿过被揉成一团的衬衫，“我去帮你洗。”

赖冠霖看着朴志训红透的耳尖，几不可闻地轻轻笑了一声，脸上也笑得粲然：“好，谢谢了。”

朴志训中途从卫生间回房间拿洗衣液的时候，发现赖冠霖正穿着他的浴袍，坐在书桌前玩着手机，翘起二郎腿，两条白花花的大长腿一晃一晃的，好不逍遥自在，全然没有一点“新衬衫被弄坏”的怒意和烦闷。

“你这是？”

赖冠霖见朴志训进来，站起身，腰带随意地垂下，大开的领口可以隐隐约约看见前胸：“哦，我刚刚看了一下衣柜，发现衣服都不太合我的身——无意冒犯，就拿了浴袍…”另一个原因是，他看着满柜荧光色或粉红色的T恤，实在没办法强迫自己穿上，尽管只是一下午。但他想到穿着些可爱过分的衣服的人是朴志训时，觉得自己的酒窝里盛满了蜜。

况且，浴衣上的味道，是染着浴室热气和沐浴液清香的朴志训留下的体香，像刚刚出笼的奶黄包，热乎乎的。

朴志训看了一眼搭在椅背上的牛仔裤，太阳穴突突地疼：这小子怎么把裤子也脱了？

赖冠霖仿佛会读心：“裤子大腿那里也湿了一块，穿着实在不舒服，就…就脱下了，等它再干一点我就穿上。”

朴志训板着脸拿过牛仔裤，认命般地叹了口气：“没事，我一起洗吧。”

赖冠霖在心底敲锣打鼓地欢呼。

一直等到傍晚，在赖冠霖的手机玩到快要没电的时候，朴志训挽着袖子，一手搭着还在滴水的白衬衫，一手搭着沾水后如铁重的牛仔裤，泡到起皱的手指艰难地拎着洗衣液，额前的刘海不知道被水还是被汗沾湿，一撮一撮的。

“冠霖，对不起，衬衫上的可乐渍勉强洗干净了，只是不知道你还愿不愿意穿…”他艰难地把洗衣液放进柜子里，声音像是从嗓子里挤出来的，“还有，我不敢用烘干机，所以这衣服一时半会儿干不了。”

在赖冠霖说出“那我今晚就睡你这吧”这种浑话前，朴志训抢先提议：“你要不，穿我前几天刚买的新T恤，还有短裤，先凑合一下，过几天，我请你吃顿饭，把衣服熨好还给你。”

话都说到这份上了，赖冠霖哪里还好意思拒绝：“OK，那WhatsApp联系。“

可当看到浅粉色的oversizedT恤和印着椰子树的红色沙滩短裤的时候，他的嘴角抽搐了一下。

 

06

赖冠霖成功在一众freshmen中杀出重围，选上了韩语课。

第一堂课上，老师问：“你们都是为什么学韩语呀？”

之前的答案如出一辙：“因为喜欢xx爱豆，学好韩语可以更好追星。”

他突然举起手来。作为班里为数不多的男生，身高长相又很打眼，老师很容易就注意到他：“这位同学，你为什么学韩语呢？”

“因为我喜欢的人是韩国人，如果学好韩语，我可以更好的和他交流。”

老师并没有注意到他用的是“him”，只是“哇哦”了一声，全班随后鼓起了掌，零星夹着几个女生失落的叹息。

半小时后，台湾同乡群里炸开了锅。

“喂喂喂，Edward有喜欢的人了！”  
“谁？”  
“赖冠霖啊，林口中毕业的那个。”  
“Heh？怎么知道的啊？”  
“他刚刚在韩语课上亲口说的。”

“哎，我好像听到他说的是him唉。”

此时所有人都陷入在震惊和不可置信里，这条消息很快被刷上去，没人注意。

 

07

如果冻柠乐有手有脚、听得懂话，赖冠霖真的想握着冻柠乐的手，狠狠摇上几下，泪流满面地对它说声“谢谢大哥”。

原因是，他和朴志训的关系，因为那一杯冻柠乐，进展突飞猛进。

吃饭的场所是赖冠霖定的——“我知道铜锣湾有一家韩国烤肉店特别好吃！”

在地铁站见面的时候，赖冠霖还特别乖巧地用韩语喊了一声：“志训哥！”

朴志训的眼睛瞪成兔子眼：“哦？你什么时候学的韩语？发音不错啊，不是啪叽昏了。”

赖冠霖“嘿嘿”地笑了两声，用手摸了摸鼻头：“我选上了韩语课。”

以及，他向室友裴珍映软磨硬泡威逼利诱，缠着他学了好多日常用语和流行语。裴珍映皱了皱鼻子：“你看韩剧啊，韩剧比我管用。”赖冠霖深以为然，开始双管齐下。

一餐用完，等朴志训看到账单的时候，狠狠眨了下眼。这确定没有多加一个零吗？

也是，他和赖冠霖一边聊一边吃，不知不觉中两个人居然吃了十人份的烤肉。可当时是自己夸下的海口，也的确是自己犯的错，怎么可能到这个时候提出AA？

赖冠霖注意到朴志训的小脸皱成一团，勾了勾唇角。算是意料之中吧。他拿出信用卡，招呼服务员来结账。

“这怎么行！”

“算是志训哥欠我的，下次再还。”

朴志训心里虽然不大痛快，可总归还是感谢赖冠霖解了困局，想着下次找个不那么贵的地方多请几次就是。赖冠霖藏着小心思不愿说破，心底直夸自己聪明绝顶创造了一个又一个见面机会。

课上那一个小时怎么够？

从那以后，两个人下课约饭成了日常。一开始只是每周二tutorial后，赖冠霖等着朴志训收好课件教案一起走出教室，商量着今天去水街哪家铺子尝鲜。到后来两人直接交换了时间表，哪天哪个饭点时间对的上，就一定会一起吃饭。

原因很简单，朴志训想，因为赖冠霖知道的美食店比自己多得多。时间紧时赖冠霖带着他从坚尼地城吃到西营盘；时间宽裕的话中环湾仔铜锣湾赖冠霖也是如数家珍，简直可以出一本《吃在港岛线》。朴志训觉得自己前一年在香港都白呆了，成天不是实验室就是图书馆，对本地熟悉程度比不上一个新人小鸡仔。

而赖冠霖这边，原因说简单也简单，说不简单也不简单。

每周三晚上，赖冠霖下课比朴志训下班早一个小时，再加上教室离办公室也不算远——赖冠霖曰：走路十几分钟加搭个十一层电梯的事，能算远吗？——他习惯下课后就去朴志训的办公室门口等他。时间一久，和朴志训用同一间办公室的朴佑镇都眼熟了他，每次看时间差不多眼睛就往门外瞟，只要看见赖冠霖的影子就和朴志训说：“喂，你小男友又来接你下班了。”

朴志训对这位同样来自韩国且同岁的同事可不嘴软，不过脸依旧红着：“滚蛋。”

 

08

这学期快要结束，这堂通识课的期末小组presentation也接近死线。present前一周的周三，赖冠霖向朴志训请假：“抱歉，今天晚上我们要小组讨论，不能和你一起吃饭了。”

朴志训表示理解：“好好干，最后效果不好我直接给你F。”后面加了个lol，像是安抚又像是调笑：“你放心我有最基本的师德公平公正是我的基本原则。”

等讨论结束已经将近零点，组里几个男生，包括他的室友兼组友裴珍映，提议干脆去兰桂坊玩一玩。赖冠霖上午没课，欣然答应。

兰桂坊对他而言也不陌生，刚来香港的那几天，几个台湾学长非要带着他去兰桂坊见见世面，他也就半推半就地答应了。不过出于对未成年的保护，他们没让他喝酒——一小口啤酒，当然不算酒，其余时候赖冠霖只是吸着果汁看学长在舞池里放飞自我。

香港的午夜集中在兰桂坊。穿着黑衬衫的黑人大汉站在每家酒吧夜店前招揽客人，一个个齐腰高的大音响在店门口嘶吼着，一浪更比一浪高。衣着光鲜甚至暴露的男人女人们搭着肩搂着腰谈笑风生，画着烟熏妆踩着恨天高戴着大耳环的女郎噔噔噔从身边走过时，长发还带过一股熏死人的香水味。运气好，还能看见某个醉醺醺的家伙打着转从某家店走出来，或者哪个晦暗的巷尾两具肉体纠缠在一起擦枪走火。

跟着组里本地的学长走进一家酒吧，赖冠霖这回点了一杯冻柠乐。

走冰的。

酒吧里灯光昏暗，无人点破的话，没有人会发现那位坐在吧台前梳着狼奔头穿着衬衫脖子上还挂着装饰用的领带的大帅哥，面前的玻璃杯里装的是可乐而不是气泡酒。半个小时里，赖冠霖已经用生人勿近的笑容回绝了四个脸颊绯红的姑娘，眼珠乌黑的有，金发碧眼的也有。

到底是周三，距离狂欢的周末还有不长不短的两天。这个点来酒吧的人不少，但和周五晚上相比绝对是小巫见大巫。

“喂喂喂，”在一杯冻柠乐快要见底的时候，裴珍映猛地拍了几下赖冠霖的肩，随后指向不远处的大门口，“你看那个，那是我们tutor吗？”

赖冠霖顺着裴珍映手指的方向看去，分明看见那颗栗子头不再是顺毛，而是被主人用发胶打理了一下，成了和自己一样的狼奔头，丝绸质感的黑衬衫配黑色瘦腿裤，最上面两粒纽扣别有心机地解开，隐隐露出一点锁骨的轮廓。

我没在他衣柜里看到这件衣服啊？赖冠霖脑袋上冒了一万个问号。

朴志训身边那人赖冠霖也认识，是他的同事朴佑镇，白T外面随意套了件西装外套，耳朵上两三个耳坠加耳钉，清爽又具有侵略性。

“哇，我们tutor不简单啊。”裴珍映啧啧地叹道、还摇了两下头。

赖冠霖心里窜起一簇火，这是他头一回不清楚自己到底在想些什么。他烦躁地抓了两把头发，在敏锐地感受到门口朴志训投来的目光的时候低下了头。这一低头让本来站在更远处的裴珍映和朴志训四目相对，裴珍映只能小声骂了赖冠霖两句以后迎上前打招呼。

韩国人就这些乱七八糟的礼数多，赖冠霖用余光瞥了一眼，心里嘟囔道。

等裴珍映打完招呼回来，赖冠霖快要把他面前的空玻璃杯给吸穿底了。

“放心，我没卖你，他不知道你在。他来只是给佑镇前辈过...”

赖冠霖没耐心听裴珍映的解释，忽然坐起身子，跟吧台说：“一杯Long Island，谢谢。”

“What the fuck？赖冠霖你疯了？你之前喝过酒吗？你知道Long Island是什么酒吗？喂！”裴珍映根本拦不住赖冠霖的动作，他这边还没骂完，那边就已经从吧台手里接过玻璃杯往自己嘴里猛灌一口。没有预想之中的刺激，可乐的甜味和红茶的香味盖过浓郁的伏特加和龙舌兰，让赖冠霖不自觉地饮完了一大杯。

失身酒真的名不虚传，只一会儿，赖冠霖的世界就开始天旋地转。他的脑袋好像被人按在水里，耳边的嘈杂声变成咕噜咕噜的声响。他隔着水面好像听见几个组友冲过来七手八脚地扶着他，商量着让裴珍映送他回宿舍。

大脑彻底当机前，他只记得自己最后大声喊了一句，不知道是用中文还是英文：“让志训哥送我回去！”

 

09

朴志训听见不远处吧台那边的躁动，刚准备起身看看，就听见赖冠霖石破天惊的一句：“让志训哥送我回去！”一听就是醉酒后的声音。

这小屁孩怎么跑这儿来了？朴志训气得脑袋发晕，从沙发区里走出来，站在赖冠霖身边。

大脑已经一团浆糊的赖冠霖看到了朴志训，咧开嘴嘿嘿地笑着：“嘿？志训哥你来啦。”接着把鼻子凑近嗅了嗅：“咦，喷香水了。真好闻。”

裴珍映站在朴志训身后都能感觉到他的低气压，根本不敢说话。

朴志训黑着脸，拉过赖冠霖的长胳膊，让他环住自己的脖子。赖冠霖起身的时候重心不稳，往下沉了沉，连带着朴志训也打了个趔趄。他低声问裴珍映：“赖冠霖喝了什么？”

“长…长岛冰茶。”

“操。”朴志训用韩语骂了一句，吓得一旁的裴珍映又缩了缩脖子。

“他住哪？”

“施德堂。”

明明离学校不远。朴志训也不知道为什么，听到住址后心底的第一反应居然是这个。

两个人踉踉跄跄地从酒吧走出来。赖冠霖的长手长脚几乎快要缠在朴志训身上。本身个头就比朴志训高一截，再将全身重量压在朴志训肩上，让朴志训基本走不动路。

走到一个昏黄的路灯下，赖冠霖突然停了脚步，死活不愿意挪步子。朴志训拽也拽不动他，好言相劝也劝不动他。

“行吧，”朴志训抹了一把脸，叉腰看着面前晃晃悠悠的小孩，“看谁耗得过谁。”

“啪叽昏。”赖冠霖突然站直，直勾勾地看着朴志训，用口音不明的韩语喊他。

“可不可以只看我一个人？”不知道是赖冠霖从哪部韩剧里学来的话，带着凤梨酥味道的韩语在此时听起来过分甜腻。

朴志训索性用韩语回答：“你说什么？”

“我说，”赖冠霖向前大跨一步，双手紧紧钳住朴志训的肩膀，猛地一推，将朴志训整个人按在路灯的灯柱上，“我说，我喜欢你。”依旧是甜腻的韩语。

“什么？赖...”朴志训的后半句话，被一个来势凶猛的吻狠狠堵住。

赖冠霖吻技拙劣，只晓得吸吮着朴志训柔软的嘴唇，再尝试将舌头往里送。朴志训压根没有反应的时间，城墙轻而易举就被攻破。再怎么用力往外推，赖冠霖也不为所动。

厚重的伏特加伴着沁甜的可乐一道冲进朴志训的口腔，直冲头顶，竟然让朴志训也产生了些许醉意。赖冠霖舔舐着他的上颚，舌尖又扫过排列整齐的牙齿。朴志训气急败坏，狠狠咬了一下，可赖冠霖的动作只稍稍一顿，便继续霸道地占领着朴志训的城池，尝试击溃他的一道道防线。大概咬出血了，只一会儿，朴志训的鼻腔里充斥着血腥味。赖冠霖动作太大、太猛，根本不给朴志训喘息的机会。他被吻得浑身酥软无力，津液开始顺着他的嘴角向下滑去。

他不愿回应，可脑子里总有什么声音在驱使他，让他上前去，让他爱他。这声音如塞壬的歌声，让朴志训鬼迷心窍地顺从，开始回抱住赖冠霖的背脊，啃咬着赖冠霖的上唇。青年人的唇很软，但也富有弹力，上面似乎还粘着几滴长岛冰茶，香醇又甜蜜，又好像还带着柠檬的沁凉，同时夹杂着激发兽性的血腥。朴志训渐渐对这美妙的滋味欲罢不能，认命般地闭上双眼，两人纠缠地更加紧密。

赖冠霖感受到回应，更加地兴奋，出于本能地抚上朴志训的背脊，上下摩挲着，仿佛拨动着念珠，另一只手覆上朴志训的胸腹，似乎在摸索着什么。他胡乱扯出朴志训的衣摆，修长的大手探进去，终于肌肤相触。

感觉到手掌纹路的刺激，朴志训一个战栗，大脑似乎突然清醒。他睁开双眼，看着赖冠霖无限放大的面孔，一惊，用尽全身力气把赖冠霖向后推开，条件反射般地往他脸上给了一拳。

赖冠霖吃痛，整个人跌坐在地，嘴角流下鲜血。赖冠霖如大梦初醒一般，懵懂地看着站在路灯下的朴志训：领口向一边滑下，几乎露出一整块锁骨，一侧衣摆被赖冠霖扯出来，重重地坠着，原本被发胶固定好的刘海此刻凌乱不堪，嘴唇也被赖冠霖蹂躏得红到快要滴出血来。

朴志训此刻浑身都在发抖。他用衣袖勉强擦干脸上留下的他自己的和赖冠霖的口水，紧紧握着拳，气得牙根都在发颤，却说不出一句话来。

他承认，他开始留恋刚刚那一瞬间了。

这时候，裴珍映和其他几个朋友从酒吧走出来，看到这令人费解的一幕：赖冠霖坐在地上一动不动，朴志训站在路灯背光处狠狠瞪着他，却看不见表情。

就在裴珍映纠结要不要上前询问的时间，朴志训快一步叫住了他：“珍映啊，你把赖冠霖送回去。”只是抛下冷冰冰的一句话，和一个烂摊子，就头也不回地走了。

 

10

赖冠霖转醒时已经日上三竿，脑袋像被人用棒球棍狠狠抡过一样剧痛无比，可除了嘴角和舌头上多了莫名其妙的伤口、和酒吧里留下的一句“让志训哥送我回家”以外，他对夜里的记忆是一片空白的。

他问裴珍映，裴珍映双手举过头顶：“我的老天爷，我一走出酒吧就看见你整个人坐在地上一动不动，志训哥站在前面瞪着你也一动不动，我真的不知道发生了什么。”说着想给赖冠霖后脑勺来一记，又怕下手一重又把那人给敲晕了，这才忍下。

打开手机，发现学校邮箱里多了一封朴志训的邮件——朴志训发给全体学生的邮件，说下周的final presentation取消peer evaluation的环节，每个组只要在定好的时间里去教室即可，不需要全程出席最后一节课。往下滑是给出的时间表，赖冠霖一组排在正中间，时间卡得最死的一个顺序。

直到下周小组展示，赖冠霖再没能见到朴志训。给他发WhatsApp，仿佛石沉大海，连一点涟漪也没激起来。

他开始怀疑自己，我那晚究竟做了什么混账事。

presentation上，赖冠霖尝试去解读朴志训的表情。不过，解读表情的前提，是得有表情。其他组员在展示的时候，赖冠霖站在一边给朴志训递了好几个眼神，朴志训只是集中在展示内容，一个也没接到。

得，回到原点，不对，冰点了。

时间一到，朴志训就喊停，把整组请了出去，一个眼神都没多给赖冠霖留下。

新学期一开始，课表全部打乱，赖冠霖也不知道去何处寻朴志训了。

港大的校园，说大不大，说小是真的很小。可赖冠霖不知道是不是朴志训可以躲他还是如何，一整个学期里，他愣是一次都没有偶遇过朴志训。

就像断了线的风筝，一脱手，无论如何也找不回了。

 

11

转眼升了大二，赖冠霖的生活也不过只是复制粘贴，毫无新意。那天之后，周围酒肉朋友再怎么约他，他也不愿再去兰桂坊。

想到那地方，他心里就直发慌。

整个半年没有见到朴志训，他甚至怀疑他是不是已经毕业——他还特意跑到他办公室去看，名牌还是“Park Jihoon”，可门是锁着的。

赖冠霖生日在九月，这一年正好赶上中秋，还连着周末，还算亲近的同乡好友基本都赶着这三天假期飞回台湾，裴珍映也和朋友约着去深圳玩两天，而赖父赖母在赖冠霖升学后就回了LA，三天时间往返根本不够。这么一算，到赖冠霖生日那天，只剩他一个人了。

还是成人礼呢，这几个兄弟一点不够意思。

生日前一天是星期天，赖冠霖百无聊赖地起了床，百无聊赖地洗漱，百无聊赖地吃了早中晚三餐，又百无聊赖地出了门，去便利店买了两罐啤酒，又百无聊赖地晃悠到了西环码头。

明明离学校不远，他却一次都没有来过，嫌这地方无聊。

可如今全世界没有什么再比他无聊了，他索性也就来这看看海鸟看看船。本是同根生，相看两不厌嘛。

海边的日落总是过分绚丽，先是整个天际变成胭脂色，再是看着太阳一点点往西边跑，躲在云的后面，接着把一块云、两块云，然后是一整片云染成霞红，最后放任这千万朵霞光，自己一个人偷偷溜下山了。晨昏线紧跟着太阳的脚步，一点点往西移，白昼少一点，黑夜就多一点，过分缜密，一点不差。赖冠霖生日在秋分，应该是昼夜相等的一天，晨昏线大概会在六点准时和香港说再见。

赖冠霖看着那霞光，想到了朴志训胭红的脸。

他鬼使神差地掏出手机，尝试拍下集装箱、吊车和万丈晚霞，又点开和朴志训的对话框，发送照片。再敲下一段韩文——一年的韩语课下来，赖冠霖已经可以用韩语日常对话，只是西环码头的韩文名他还不知道，便用了英文——“志训哥，我现在在Instagram Pier，晚霞很美。”

他自私地用了平语，一是觉得朴志训未必会点开来看，二是他私自认为，他和朴志训早就是可以用平语的关系了。

点击发送后，他自嘲似的轻笑了声，收起手机，走到码头边缘，拖了块木板一屁股坐下，开了罐啤酒兀自喝起来，却又觉得酒精呛人，猛咳了几声。等习惯了酒精的味道，便一口接着一口，脚也垂在码头边缘下，踩着浪花，跟着潮水的节奏晃来晃去。

在晨昏线完全隐入西边地平线时，他感觉到身侧的木板往下一沉。扭头一看，是那熟悉的栗子头，只不过浅栗色变成了深栗色。

“啊，来晚了，错过了晚霞。”朴志训没有看他，二是看着远处中环竖着的无数幢五彩斑斓的高楼。他用的是韩文，但赖冠霖依旧听懂了。

“没关系，来了就好。”赖冠霖依旧盯着朴志训的侧脸。

朴志训的嘴唇隐在夜色里，看着这幅画面的赖冠霖好像想起了什么。

他用回英文，试探性地问：“那天晚上，我是不是...”

“你吻了我。”回答得很干脆，干脆到让赖冠霖惊讶。

“那我...”

“只是吻了我而已，被我挡开了。”朴志训一脸云淡风轻，仿佛在叙述别人的事一样。

赖冠霖低下头，轻轻“哦”了一声，没再说话。

哪怕表示出一点愤怒也好，这副事不关己的表情算什么啊。想到这里，赖冠霖又猛灌了一口啤酒，接着捏瘪易拉罐，扔到一边。

“还没成年，喝什么酒？”

赖冠霖仿佛赌气似的顶撞回去：“我明天就成年了，酒都不能喝？”

朴志训像是突然被什么东西惊吓到一样，表情一怔，声音也越来越小：“那也是...没成年...”说着，拿出一罐柠檬味的可乐，单手打开易拉环，也喝了起来。

在远处迪士尼乐园的烟花升起来之前，两个人没再说过一句话。

赖冠霖看着大屿山下一闪一闪是烟花，轻声感叹：“哇，来香港一年多，还没去过迪士尼呢。”

朴志训自然而然地接过话：“我来了三个年头也没去过，改天一起去。”

赖冠霖闻言，心头一热，转头看向他，朴志训却依然望着远山，望着海面的尽头。

两个人不知道坐在码头吹了多久海风，赖冠霖起身去便利店又买了几罐啤酒回来，还不忘帮朴志训带两罐柠乐。

夜渐渐深了，码头上只剩三两行人，对岸的灯光也逐个暗去，只剩几块巨大的灯箱亮着。

当ICC大楼上投射的时钟跳到午夜十二点的时候，朴志训拍了拍赖冠霖的肩。

“喂。”

赖冠霖闻声转过头，迎接他的却是两片温热的唇瓣。

那夜的记忆突然被这一熟悉的触感激发出来，这一吻却不似那一次那般具有攻击性，温温和和，像脚下微微翻起的浪。

可乐的气泡在赖冠霖的舌尖跳跃，在赖冠霖的脑海里一个个爆开。柠檬的清香涌入他的唇舌，让他不禁开始品味起朴志训的唇来，轻轻地啄食着。

他仿佛含着一整块棉花糖，甜而不腻。

两人缓缓分开时，赖冠霖死死地盯着朴志训被吻得湿润的嘴唇，浅白的月光和昏黄的灯光打在上面，折射出无与伦比的光泽。

朴志训的眼睛亮亮的，看着表情完全愣住的赖冠霖，忍不住低头笑出了声。

“这...”

夜很深，灯光很暗，赖冠霖看不真切朴志训早已通红的脸。

朴志训伸出手，在赖冠霖的脑门上敲了一下，赖冠霖“啊”地叫了一声，用手揉着额头，表情更加委屈。

朴志训唇角含着笑，轻声对赖冠霖说，是韩语特有的柔和声调：

“傻瓜，生日快乐。”

 

-end-


End file.
